A developer can write a computer program to collect data from one resource and to store data in another resource. Generally, a resource includes a an item of data, including, e.g., a data structure, a personal profile page, a video file, an image file, an audio file, a web page, a form, a form in a web page, a book article, and a news article. Generally, a data structure includes a pre-defined format for organizing and/or for storing data.
In an example, the developer writes the computer program to collect data from a web page and to store the data in a data structure. Following the data being stored in the data structure, the developer wants to retrieve the data to re-display the data in the web page. In this example, the developer writes an additional computer program to retrieve the data from the data structure and to re-display the data in the web page.